


Alex Stop Googling Yourself Challenge

by sayang



Series: We can ascend from this arrangement [5]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's okay guys they made up in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: Julian was usually calm and patient at dealing with Alex. Except for that one habit.





	Alex Stop Googling Yourself Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I strongly suggest that this fanfiction stay between the fans, which means I prohibit any part/the fic as a whole or even the mere mention of the existence of this fanfiction be told to any of the band members AND to anyone who knows them personally. If you're one of the band members; hi, i love you and your music, but please don't read this. Thank you.
> 
> also like almost everything else i've written, this one is unbeta'd as well.
> 
> I must admit I'm self projecting my annoyance via this fanfic. Enjoy!

_ Tsk _ .

 

The tutting noise from the older man had stirred his young lover. Julian had stayed over at Alex's place over the weekend, it was a typical Sunday afternoon where they had spent the remaining hours of their time together lazing around. They were lounging on Alex's king sized bed after a Kubrick movie and a short makeout session. Julian had rested his head on the older man's chest, simply enjoying the peaceful afternoon. He was almost lulled to sleep with how slow their day had gone by when he heard his lover tut at something he saw on his phone. Julian looked up to see Alex's expression twist into one of annoyance.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Even though Julian had asked, from his perspective he was able to see what Alex had been reading on his phone for the past hour. Julian was met with a familiar color of blue and white. He read the tweet Alex was currently fixated on, it had said something about Alex but the tone of the tweet was rather rude. This was one of the things Julian wasn’t sure he’d be able to get used to. While he wasn’t new to the world of social media, the moment he had joined the band and had garnered himself a bigger following he was always almost thrown off by the things their fans would say online. Julian couldn’t imagine how Alex had dealt with it since he’d been in the game for far longer than Julian was. Julian found that out immediately as he realized Alex was in the middle of typing out a snarky reply back. 

 

“Alex what are you doing?”

 

But the older man remained silent, his fingers were still typing away.

 

“You don’t need to reply to that, come on.” Julian reached at Alex’s fingers with his own, trying to make him stop typing. But Alex was stubborn, he moved his arms so that his phone was out of Julian’s reach. As Alex tried to fix the  _ Djfg;.k _ s caused by Julian’s interference to a coherent sentence his phone was batted away. Julian’s arms were long enough to reach the phone and he had decided to just swat the phone away from Alex’s grip.

 

“That’s an iPhone!” Alex cried out, though thankfully the phone only dropped on the bed. Julian was quick to get up and claim it before Alex could. Half getting out of bed, Julian put the phone safely on the bedside table just beside Alex’s head. He could feel Alex’s eyes on him. 

 

“That person was being mean,” Alex explained. 

 

“They were, but they didn’t even mention you Alex.” 

 

“They still used my full name!” 

 

“Why were you even looking up your own name?” and Julian only got an exasperated sigh in response. The older man was pouting now, and it made Julian felt a bit guilty. He had retreated to his initial position, huddled beside the older man. He called out Alex’s name but the older man was still trying to burn a hole on the ceiling with his annoyed glare. Julian only pursed his lips at the lack of response from his partner. He didn’t know how much the comments had bothered Alex, but at the same time he couldn’t figure out why he had actively seek out to look what people had said about him online. Perhaps it’s a topic for another time, so Julian stored that bit of information in the back of his head and focused on trying to make Alex feel better instead. 

 

“Alex..” he called out again, this time in a softer voice. He knew how much Alex liked it when Julian spoke in a higher pitch. Alex still had not stirred but he had stopped looking so annoyed. Julian took this as a sign that Alex had started to cool down. He planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek, and another one on his jaw, and another one. Alex hooked his arms around Julian’s waist, pulling him closer. Julian hadn’t stop peppering kisses on the side of Alex’s face, which slowly moved south. Alex let out another sign as Julian nibbled on his neck, teeth slightly grazing the exposed skin, teasing. The long silky fingers didn’t stay idle too, it had found its way to the hems of Alex’s t-shirt and was inching its way in.

 

When Alex angled his head to give Julian more access, it didn’t take long for Julian’s own fingers to start teasing on Alex’s navel. His long fingers traced circles, tickling the soft hairs. Alex lean in to the touch, even lifting his hips, desperate for more contact. Meanwhile Julian’s mouth was busy leaving marks on Alex’s exposed neck. Alex would probably regret letting Julian did that, but he owns a fair amount of turtlenecks and scarves, he’d think of a way to cover the evidence. Julian’s distraction seem to work, not that it hadn’t already from the way Alex started to let out breathy moans. The skilled fingers had slipped its way under the denim shorts. It was a weird, almost out of context thought when Julian noted how uncomfortable Alex would have felt if he was already sprouting a boner at that point. So Julian made it his mission to give his lover comfort by unbuttoning Alex’s pants. 

 

Julian finally left the crook of Alex’s neck he had made himself comfortable in to do so, but this was proven to be a mistake. As he craned his neck to undo the buttons he saw that Alex had stopped looking at the ceiling. This much Julian knows from the way his slender neck muscles had contorted under his lips just earlier, but what he doesn’t know was that his eyes were on another object entirely. His free hand was outstretched to the offending object.

 

“Alex!” Julian exclaimed. 

 

Alex whipped his head to Julian, eyes wide, mouth closed in a tight line. A deer caught in headlights. There was a brief second of frantic green eyes meeting a pair of upset blue ones, and in a flash Alex had reached his outstretched hand all the way to the bedside table and snatched his phone. His quick fingers tapped the phone passcode and the screen had immediately reverted back to the annoying tweet. Julian lurched to seize the phone but Alex had avoided his advances this time, dangling the phone out of Julian’s reach.

 

“Fuck--are you fucking serious Alex?!” Julian said as Alex, who had pulled his other arm free when Julian had got up from his initial position, started to type furiously on his phone. “I’m trying to blow you and this is what I get?”

 

Alex paused his typing to spare Julian a look, before saying, “Okay after this one tweet.”

 

But before Alex even finished the sentence Julian had shoved Alex away, half using him as leverage to get up. He threw his legs off of the bed and stomped his way out of the room.

 

“Jules?”

 

Julian didn’t answer, he only kept walking. He almost reached the door when Alex called out to him again.

 

“Where are you going?” the older man’s voice vaguely tinged with concern. 

 

“Tea!” Julian yelled back his answer as he was already out of sight. After a split second he poked his head in again, still looking annoyed, “at least this one would taste  _ much  _ better!” and with that the taller man left, even making a show to close the door louder than usual.  

 

Alex, feeling dejected, sighed and buttoned his pants back on again. He got up and went after Julian, guilty of making him upset and partly because he wasn’t looking forward to a cold night alone in his large bed. Though he made sure that he had sent the snarky reply tweet to the fan that had unintentionally started this all. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who are waiting for the Bob fic to update, it's on its way. I just need to take this off my chest. Thank you for reading!


End file.
